Game Night at Castle Oblivion
by 2Foxxie4U
Summary: Every Friday, Xemnas pulls in the members of his castle for a little "bonding time". In a setting where nearly anything goes, what craziness is bound to be unleashed upon the multiverse?
1. Truth or Dare?

Saturday night was always "Game Nite" in Castle Oblivion. All of the Organization XIII was in that all-white place, all sitting on their huge thrones, trying to keep their eyes down. Xemnas looked over all of them, gravely, then grinned. "Ahhh… _Roxas!_ Truth or dare?"

Instantly, everyone (except for Roxas) grinned, and snapped up. In seconds, they were all staring at him, grinning deviously, and giggling to themselves. Roxas slapped his forehead. "…Honestly, Xemnas, I don't know _how_ I let you talk me into these kinds of things…" he muttered.

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Just GO, already! You're taking forever!" he protested.

Roxas sighed. "Fiiiiiiine… Truth… I guess…"

Xemnas grinned deviously. "Would you rather… _Get it on with Marluxia or Zexion?_"

"Oooooooooh…"

Roxas threw his hands up in the air. "I KNEW you'd ask me something stupid!"

Xemnas smirked. "There ARE no stupid questions, only stupid answers. Now choose."

"Ooooooooooooooh…"

Marluxia smiled and batted his eyelashes a few times. "Roooox-aaaas… I promise I won't make fun of you if you pick mee-ee…" he chirped. Zexion just scowled and crossed his arms, moodily.

Roxas sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, fine… Marluxia, I choose you."

Marluxia pumped his fist into the air. "BOOYAH!" He pointed at Zexion triumphantly. "IN YO' _FACE,_ MR. EMO!"

Zexion pouted even more. "No one ever chooses me…" he grumbled.

"What cha gonna do? Cry about it?" Xigbar jeered. He turned back to Roxas. "C'mon, little dude. It's your turn now. Speed it up!"

Roxas shrugged. "Okay… Um… Zexion! Truth or Dare?"

Zexion glared back at Roxas. "I'm not playing anymore… I hate this stupid game…"

"You're _such_ a loser, Zexxy…" Larxene sighed, calmly filing her nails.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Roxas shouted, throwing his hands into the air again. "_Okay…_ AXEL! Truth or Dare?"

Axel, without even blinking replied, "Dare."

"He ALWAYS chooses Dare…" Xigbar grumbled, resting his face in his palm.

"Axel… I dare you to… _Call Xemnas "Mansex" to his face!_"

Silence.

Xemnas growled. "He already has… _He does it all the time!"_

Everyone turned and stared at Axel, their faces asking, "Are you insane?"

Axel shrugged. "Well… It's true!"

Saix suddenly slammed his hand on the arm of his chair. "_FUCK_ THIS NONSENSE!" he roared. "I haven't gone yet – IT'S _MY_ TURN!"

Vexen snickered. "Oh, _this_ oughta be good…"

Saix looked over them all, then grinned. "Larxene… Truth or Dare?"

Larxene crossed her legs and stared him in the eye. "Truth. I ain't got nothing to hide…"

"That's not what _I _heard…" muttered Marluxia. Larxene shot him a chilling glare, and he shut up.

Saix leaned back, stroking his chin for a while, then asked, "Who in the Organization do you have a crush on?"

"OOOOOOOOOOO—"

"_THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, SAILOR MOON!_" Larxene screeched, slamming her fist on the arm of her chair. Her face was twisted into a terrifying snarl.

Everyone stared at her. Now, their interest was sparked even _more._

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Larxene…" he started, in a low voice. "Tell us who you have a crush on – NOW – or else I will allow Demyx and Axel to go parade around the castle while wearing _your_ undergarments on top of their heads for the rest of the month."

"So?"

"And, no, you will not be allowed to gut them alive."

The Dynamic Duo's faces brightened, and they held their fingers to their lips, while coughing and clearing their throats so that is sounded like, "Hmmm-mmm...! Hmmm-mmmm!" Barely, you could see them shaking their heads, and casting knowing glances at Larxene.

Larxene glared at them both for a while, then turned back to Saix. "FINE. But _NO _laughing…" Her eyes flared.

"We promise! We won't laugh!" Roxas said quickly. Axel and Demyx sighed sadly, then looked back at Larxene.

Larxene sighed, and sat back, deep in thought. A tensed silence filled the room as everyone stared at her intently. Out of the 10 members left when you took out Saix and Xemnas, 7 desperately wanted their names said.

After a few moments of silence, she muttered, "It's Xigbar. The one I have a crush on is Xigbar."

A shocked silence filled the room. No one had quite thought THAT was going to be the answer.

"_WHAT?_" a voice shrieked. It was not Xigbar's either. Everyone turned, and stared at Luxord. His face was red, and he was trembling with anger. "But… But-But-But-But—"

Axel snorted, then started cracking up. "Hehhehhehheh… Xigbar…! I guess she has a thing for old pirates, eh, Demyx?"

The rest of the Organization started giggling, too, including the heartbroken ones. The only ones not giggling right then (besides Larxene, of course) were Xigbar (blushing like crazy), Zexion (staring at everyone, completely indifferent), and Luxord (still seething mad for some reason).

Larxene glared at them all, her eyes blazing. "SHUT UP! You SAID you promised!" The air began to grow heavy – like the atmosphere right before a storm.

Demyx snickered. "Oh yeah! _She likes 'em young!_" They cracked up.

"I _SAID, '__KNOCK IT OFF!_'" Larxene screamed, pounding her fist on her chair once more. A streak of lightning, followed by an ear-splitting crack of thunder filled the room.

Vexen jumped. "_Okay_, guys, settle down…! Leave her alone…" he said quickly, not wanting to be roasted alive. They all swallowed their laughter as quickly as they could manage. Luxord glared at Larxene and gave her the "Death Ray" while she was looking in the other direction.

Larxene crossed her arms, an evil glint in her eyes. "Okay… now it's _my_ turn…" She looked over them all. "Who hasn't been picked on yet…?"

"Lexaeus!" Xaldin piped up. "Lexaeus hasn't had a turn yet!"

Everyone turned to stare at Number V. He blinked, and glanced around silently, looking a little bit perplexed. His eyes seemed to be asking, "Who… Me?"

Marluxia sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ya see – THAT'S why no one likes you."

Lexaeus just blinked, hurt an a little insulted. _Me? What did **I** do?_

Larxene snickered a little then asked, "Well, Lex…? Truth or Dare?"

"Uh… I'm going to go with… Dare."

Roxas stood up on his chair, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "THIRTEEN MINUTES IN 'HEAVEN' WITH MANSEX!" Oh yeah… He was gonna get Xemnas back for bombing him with the most embarrassing questions EVERY. GODDAMN. TIME.

Xemnas's head snapped over to Roxas. He stuttered for a few seconds then screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP, NUMBER XIII! It is _not_ your turn!"

Xigbar snorted. "Heh… Listen to the little dude! That's a good one!"

"Yeah! I think it's a good suggestion!" Vexen cut in.

"Do it!" Xaldin whooped.

Xemnas looked back and forth from one Nobody to the other, sweating bullets. "But-But-But! That's not FAIR, you guys!" he protested.

"You heard him, Lex! You have to make out with the Superior now!" Demyx shouted.

"C'MON LEXXY! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GOOOO _LEXXY!_"

"LEX-XY! LEX-XY! LEX-XY! …"

Pretty soon, it became a loud chant, all of the members clapping, or pounding their fists to the beat. Even Zexion looked interested. Disgusted, but still interested. Xemnas gulped, then looked over to Lexaeus, who happened to be sitting right beside him. Lex looked like he was deep in thought.

"Uh… Lexaeus, you _do _realize that you don't _have_ to participate if you don't _want_ to… I-I mean… Larxene never said…"

Lex slowly turned his head and stared at Xemnas. There was a dark shadow over his face.

Xemnas blinked nervously. "Uh… Th-That that was… Your…"

A slow, sly grin crept across Number V's face.

A gulp. "… D-Dare…" Xemnas finished weakly.

Lexaeus reached out with his hand, and used his earth powers to create a bridge between him and his leader. Xemnas scooted as far as he could to the other side of his chair.

Lex grinned evilly, then leaned forward. "Pucker up, Superior! Here I come!"

_AND THE CROWD WENT WIIIIIIILD!_

Everyone started laughing uproariously and started banging their fists and kicking their feet on their chairs. Zexion leaned forward, mouth agape as he watched the horrendous spectacle.

Lex puckered up his lips comically, and leaned forward. The noise level rose until it was the volume of a jet engine, Xemnas thrusted his hands upward and screamed, trying his best to avoid it, and…

Let's just say what happened next, they never spoke of again.

_**To be continued…**_

**~~OOooOOooOO****ooOOooOO****ooOOooOO****ooOOooOO**

**_And now for a message from your lord and savior!_**

This was written waaay back in the day when I thought the Organization lived in Castle Oblivion, and not The Castle That Never Was. In actuality, TCTNW is exactly where this story takes place, but I loved the title too much to have it changed. I mean, it shortens into "GaNaCO." GA. FREAKIN'. NaCO. That is the most amazing name I've ever come up with ever. So, in short, The title and the setting, puzzlingly do not match up.

Stay tuned! This isn't one of my more popular stories by far, but it's a rewarding read in its own right! ^^


	2. Revolution Prologue

_A few minutes later… _

The Organization sat in their huge chairs, still giggling a little and staring at Xemnas. Lexaeus was back in his seat, looking genuinely satisfied. Xemnas, however, was huddled in his seat gulping down a bottle of minty fresh mouthwash as fast as he could. On his lap sat 4 more completely empty bottles of it.

Xemnas finally caught sight of the rest of the Organization staring at him. He slammed down the bottle, and muttered, his voice incredibly slurred, "Wha'… Wha are YOU lookin at, ya…. Stuuuupid…" He paused, squinting at them all, angrily. "Uh… st-stupid people!" With that, he portalled off to his room.

They all looked at each other, then cracked up.

"Oh, man! That was rich!" Larxene sighed, wiping her eye.

"Yeah… It was…" Axel sighed, grinning.

"Whatever…" Xaldin murmured, rolling his eyes. "Who's next?"

"Well, if I am correct, it is now Lexaeus's turn…" Saix said, turning back to Number V.

Lexaeus blinked, then said, "Uhhhh…" He looked around, thinking. "How about—"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Demyx shouted, standing up on his chair dramatically. "I propose we have… A _REVOLUTION!_"

Everyone blinked and stared at him. "A dancing revolution, IF ya get my drift…" he added, smirking.

Xigbar's face brightened. "Oh, I get cha, dude…" He grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Good idea, Demyx!" Luxord shouted, flashing him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah… It was getting pretty boring, anyway," Marluxia said, putting his hands behind his head, coolly.

_Humph… _Lexaeus thought. _Funny how the game automatically gets boring as soon as it's MY turn…_

"OKAY!" Demyx yelled. He grinned, and looked over all of them. "SO! Who's up to it?"

They all answered at once:

"Me? Give up THIS kinda challenge? Psh… As if!" Xigbar crowed.

Xaldin grinned. "Why not?"

Vexen leaned back. "Sure!"

"I'm in," Lex said, simply.

Zexion shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Sounds like fun."

"Okay, but I'm warning you… I'm the best. Got it memorized?"

"Hehhehheh… I'll probably be the first one out… But ah, what the hell! I'll give it a shot!"

"Fine with me."

"Just watch me own ALL of ya'll!"

"Nothing better to do, I guess…"

"SO IT'S SETTLED!" Demyx screamed, losing himself in the moment. "We'll have a Dancing tournament! Whoever fights their way to the top gets dubbed DANCING SUPERIOR OF THE ORGANIZATION!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted.

"Everybody to the game room!"

They all portalled off, and within seconds, the room was completely empty. They all arrived inside a room which, unlike the rest of the castle, was pitch black. It had lights that could dim and was filled with 10 of every game system on the market, along with an endless supply of games. It also had 10 normal sized TVs along with a huge theater-like TV taking up a whole wall by itself.

"O-KAY! I'm the one who came up with this wonderful, amazing, incredible, shockingly FANTABULOUS idea, sooooo that means that _I _get to make the rules," Demyx said, smirking.

"Oh boy…" Vexen sighed.

"I knew this was gonna go to his head…" Luxord whispered to him.

"_And, _because I control music AS WELL AS water, I am also the self appointed champ of the tournament already!" He grinned.

"Here we go…." Xigbar grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I called it, didn't I? I knew this was coming!" whispered Axel.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Roxas whispered back. "It looks like it could turn into something… nasty…"

Marluxia, unlike the other grumbling members of The Organization, was silently working out a plan to rise through the ranks and kick Demyx off his high throne. _I am NOT coming second to a boy who plays a giant—_

Ignoring the voices, Demyx continued, "Okay… Here's the deal. We duke it out in a huge tournament. There's gonna be 3 rounds. The preliminaries, the Semifinals, and then the Finals. Right now, there's gonna be… Uh…" he counted on his fingers. "6 matches. With the help of all of our X-Boxes, we'll be able to have them all at once! Whoever wins gets to go to the Semi-finals. Savvy?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, rules! _Rules!_ No beginner mode. NONE. It is WAAAAY too easy for us, and guys know it. Ya either play it on 'light' up or ya don't play at all. _Also, _if someone beats you fair and square, NO going berserk, saying they cheated, and cussing the winner, along with the game out with every foul word in the book." He paused. "_…Saix…_" he added with a meaningful look.

Everyone turned and stared at The Berserker. He pouted, and crossed his arms, not liking being singled out. "Don't act like _you've_ never done it before…" he grumbled under his breath.

Demyx rolled his eyes, and continued. "Right, and the third rules is…" He grinned at them all. "Have fun! This determines who's the CHAMP!"

"_THE CHAMP!_" the rest of the Organization roared back, grinning.

"Alrighty then! First thing's first!" Demyx pointed to Xaldin and Roxas. "You and you! Start setting up the X-Boxes while I draw up who's going against who!"

Xaldin and Roxas scrambled over to the X-Boxes, and started plugging in the dance-pads to them. While everyone else broke into groups, chatting about who's gonna kick whose ass, Demyx got a huge poster board and started matching up opponents.

_Later…_

"Okay, guys! I'm done!" Demyx shouted, grinning at his masterpiece.

Before he was done getting the words out of his mouth, the whole Organization swarmed over to the poster, trying to see who they were going up against.

Demyx grinned, and said in his shmexy announcer voice, "For the first match… It's water vs. ice when I go against VEXEN!"

"_WHAT?"_ Vexen shrieked. "But… But why _me?_" He wasn't the _worst_ player of DDR in the castle, but he was still far from the best. And he did NOT want to have to go against someone like Demyx in the first round.

"Ooooh… Tough break, man…"

"Well, you're a goner."

"Demmy's gonna _cream_ you!"

"It's been nice knowin' ya, Vex…"

"Are you guys done…?" Demyx demanded, annoyed. Silence. Vexen was staring at the ground, gloomily. "Thank you… As for match number two, it's fire against wind when Xaldin takes on Axel!"

"Great…" Axel muttered, slapping his forehead. It wasn't that he wasn't good at DDR, it was just that everyone KNEW how good Xaldin was.

"Any last requests…?" Xaldin asked, smirking at his prey.

"Could you PLEASE just stop interrupting for TWO minutes while _I_ introduce the matches?" Demyx screamed.

Rawr. No one said a word. But in all of their minds, they were thinking, _Uh oh… Demmy's lost it…_

Demyx huffed. "Now… as I was saying…" He cleared his throat, and said in his announcer voice again, "Match number three: Berserker vs. Savage Nymph! Who will win? Match number four – can the strength of a heart stand up against the trials of time? Find out today when Roxas goes against Luxord!"

Demyx was really starting to enjoy himself now. "And as for match number 5, the power of illusion clashes with the power of space! That's right! Xigbar and Zexion dukin' it out! And, last but not least, earth elemental goes against earth elemental when Marluxia goes up against Lexaeus!"

He crossed his arms. "Alright, my puppets! Go to your posts, pick out your songs, and wait for my signal! And good luck! You'll need it." With a sly grin, he marched off, a miserable Vexen trailing after him.

Xaldin smirked at Axel. "Say your prayers, Pyro…!"

"I know, I know…" Axel sighed.

"I am gonna kick your butt," Saix murmured to Larxene, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah… Just no crying when I totally MURDERLIZE you!" Larxene retorted.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, cretin."

Roxas stared at these two groups making their ways toward the DDR pads. He smiled embarrassedly, and turned to Luxord. "Hey, it's just a game, right…?"

Luxord stared at him, and gave a small smile, also. "Yeah… Yeah, you're right." He grinned. "Good luck!"

"You, too, Lux." The two slapped each other a high-five.

Xigbar looked at Zexion. Before he could say anything, Zexion said, "Look, I don't care who wins okay? If I win, I win. I lose, I lose."

Xigbar blinked. "Uh… 'Kay…"

Marluxia glanced at Lex. He was silent, as usual. _The FOOL!_ thought the Graceful Assassin, grinning. _Putting me up against the worse dancer of all! THAT was a big mistake._ He cleared his throat, and said in a kind voice, "You DO realize that you have no chance against, me, right?"

Lex sighed. "Yeah," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Marly said, swaggering over to the DDR dance pad reserved just for them.

Demyx was flipping through the list of songs, distractedly. "So, what kinda song do you wanna dance to?" he asked Vexen.

Vexen's eyes were closed. He looked like he was asleep. He was silent a moment, then asked, slumping down, "Does it really matter…? We both know you're gonna kick my butt, anyway…" his eyes were still closed.

"True. Alright, 'Hey Mama' it is!"

Not all of the decisions for song choices went as well, though.

"HEY! I want _this_ song!"

"Well that's too bad! HEY! What are you—"

"Ah, _suck it up!_ We're dancing to 'Every Time We Touch', and YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!"

"_DEMYX!_" Saix roared, marching over to where Demyx and Vexen were. "How should we settle this dispute? How are we supposed to choose who picks the song?" He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Demyx blinked, staring at the two. He thought a few seconds, then answered, "Uh… Well… It doesn't really matter who picks the song… but if you guys are having trouble deciding, then I guess you can pull rank—"

"Then it's settled!" Saix shouted. He cast Larxene a sly look and gloated, "Well, Number XII… Your _superior _says that we're dancing to 'Where's Your Head At?' and THAT is final."

Larxene huffed, angrily, and crossed her arms. "No fair…" she grumbled, storming off to their assigned dance pad.

After a while, everyone had their chosen songs. Since Lexaeus didn't care because he knew he was no match, Marluxia went ahead and chose the song titled "Sunflower Girl". Zexion also didn't care what song they were to dance to, so Xigbar, being Xigbar, had chosen "Play That Funky Music". Luxord pulled the rank card over Roxas, and picked "Whip It Good". Xaldin also pulled the rank card over Axel, and selected the song "Daikenkai". They all waited impatiently for Demyx's "signal".

Demyx looked over all of them, grinning, then flung up his arms and shouted, "Members of Organization XIII…! ARE YOU READY TO _RUMBLE?_"

Groans of aspiration.

"_Enough_ already…!"

"Just get ON with it!"

"We ain't got all day!"

"Al_RIGHT! _Jeez… I was just tryin' to spice things up a little…" Demyx grumbled. He sighed. "You guys ready…?"

"We've BEEN ready!"

"You know, you'd make a terrible Superior."

"UGH! Don't even SAY such things! It gives me chills!"

"_Cut it out!_" Demyx snapped, defensively. "You're worse than a horde of rabid fangirls…" He stepped back to his pad, and looked at all of them. "Ready…? Set…" He pressed the start button. "GO!"

Everyone else pressed their start buttons, too.

_Let the games begin… _Demyx thought, confidently.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOO~~**

_**And now for a message from your lord and savior!**_

The following message was copied and pasted from my DeviantArt account:

This was inspired by my sister and cousins who are all competing bastards. =3

What's up with Marluxia? I... can't remember. XD; Somethin' around the whole, "I wanna be the best, even if it means cutting someone else down" and... yeah. XD; Blaaaarg - moving on.

I decided that your brains were all mush-a-fied because of all the randomness in "If Organization XIII used AIM..." so I decided to give the final blow by submitting this other, just as random piece of crap. XD;

That thing where Xemmy got drunk off of mouthwash... Shamefully stolen from a comic done by Psycrowe… Again.


	3. Revolution Preliminaries

As the music filled the room, you could see everyone jumping, and moving about. Demyx and Marluxia skipped around with practiced ease as Vexen and Lexaeus struggled to keep up with them. Larxene and Saix were tied up in a fiery battle.

Xigbar glanced at his rival beside him. "Jeez, Zexion…! Are you even trying…?" he asked incredulously.

"No…" Zexion replied, curtly.

Axel huffed, angrily. He was doing his best, but Xaldin was on fire! Xaldin glanced at him. "Can't keep up…?" he snickered.

"Ah, shut yer trap…" Axel growled, gluing his eyes to the screen.

Luxord slipped a little on his pad. It cost him three 'boo's. Roxas saw this and grinned. "Heh… Looks like I have this all wrapped u—"

"AAAAUGHHHH! _My god damn eye!_"

"What the…?" Roxas looked around for the source of the voice. "Was that Xaldin?"

Indeed it was. Xaldin was groping around with one hand, his face twisted up into a grimace. His other hand was pressed onto one of his eyes as he whimpered, "Agh…. One of them hit my eye… What do I do now; do I have to get a frickin' eye-patch like Xigbar? Stupid dreads… Why did I have to get so many…?"

Axel, happy for his lucky break, was quickly racking up as many points as he could.

That's when the realization hit Roxas like a rock. _XALDIN GOT POPPED IN THE EYE WITH ONE OF HIS OWN DREADLOCKS!_

How could he help himself? He clutched his stomach, and began roaring with laughter while pointing at Xaldin.

Xaldin growled, glaring at Roxas. "DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE, _SHRIMP?_"

Roxas kept on laughing. Luxord tried his best to ignore what was going on and keep on dancing. _Must… ignore… idiots… and win… tournament… along with… Xiggy's… love…!_

"_YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?_" Xaldin roared, balling his unused hand into a fist.

Roxas gasped for breath. "Nah… I'm fine…" He snorted. "…Mister Bob Marley."

"_WHAT WAS TH—_"

"HAH! I win!" Axel shouted, triumphantly. The screen flashed a few times with the words, "**WINNER: Player number 2!**" in bold, blue letters.

"What? That's no fair…!" Xaldin cried.

Roxas gasped a little, suddenly remembering that his match wasn't finished, either. He turned back to the screen. "Oh no! I'm losing!" he cried, trying desperately to catch back up with Luxord.

"Well, 'half dead' is more like it…" Luxord murmured, concentrating on the screen.

Roxas's attempt was fruitless. The song ended before he could get five 'perfect's in. The words "WINNER: Player number 1!" flashed in fiery red letters.

"Awww…" Roxas sighed, slumping down.

"_VICTORY!_"

The two groups looked over and caught sight of Larxene laughing manically. Saix had his arms crossed, and was growling at the screen. "**WINNER: Player number 2!**" was flashing on it.

_Oh, this is too rich…_ Larxene thought, grinning wickedly at the sight of Saix's face. _I just HAVE to rub it in!_ She cleared here throat, and purred, "What was that about kicking my butt, LOOOOOOOO-SEEEEEEER?" She drew out the word, pleased at the way Saix ground his jaws together in anger.

_Remember the rules…_ he chanted in his head. _Remember the rules. Remember the rules. Remember the rules…_

"Well… _That_ was easy…!" Demyx exclaimed, stretching and walking off his dance pad. "Good game, Vexen."

Vexen huffed, and crossed his arms. "Whatever…" he grumbled.

Larxene cracked up. "Looks like you just got OWNED by the Waterboy, Vex!"

"HEY!" Vexen screamed, balling his fist up. "RESPECT your elders!"

Demyx walked up to Xaldin, a worried expression on his face. "Uh… Xaldin…? You want to put a Band-Aid on that or somethin'…?"

Xaldin was on him like white on rice. "HOW – no – _WHERE _the _HELL_am I supposed to put a band-aid on my EYE, you dense little TWIT?" he roared.

"_Rawr!_" Marluxia exclaimed, stepping from his dance pad. You could tell from the sly smirk on his face that he, of course, was the winner. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…"

"I didn't ask _you_, Flower Boy…" Xaldin growled.

Xigbar blinked. The screen flashed, "**WINNER: Player number 1!**"

He shrugged. "So, uh… I guess this means I win…?" He looked over to Zexion.

Zexion was silent a moment. "I guess it does." He shrugged. "Oh well…" And strolled down to where everyone was gathering.

Xigbar stared at him. _Is it me…? Or is Zexxy acting a little… strange today…?_

Demyx was waving his arms around, trying to calm down the steamed up Nobodies. "Okay, okay, guys! Calm down! It's just a game! Nothing to fight over…! Let's just—AGH!"

Larxene shoved him away, striding over to Xaldin. "Heh. I can't _believe_ Mister big, bad, Dreadlocks and Sideburns of Dewm _lost_! And to AXEL! You must be losin' it, old man."  
Xaldin growled, baring his teeth. "What was that, Miss _Antenna?_"  
The snide smirk melted off of Larxene's face. "WHAT did you just call me?" she demanded, her voice getting shrill.

Demyx glared at them all. _No one's paying any attention to me. _he thought, clenching his fists together. He stalked off toward the chalk board showing the matches_. __**I**__ run this show. Heh. I'll show ya. I'll show you all! I will not be ignored!_

Axel cracked up. "'Miss Antenna'! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've always wondered what those stupid looking things were!"  
Larxene shot him a chilling glare. "If I were you, I'd shut up, Pyro," she growled. "Or do you wanna end up looking like 'X' man over there?" She smirked and pointed to Saix.  
Saix huffed angrily, and looked in the other direction.  
Xigbar grinned. "Looks like this isn't the first time you've got your butt whupped by Larxene, eh, Sailor Moon?"  
That was it. Saix jumped to his feet, snarling. "Oh, SHUT UP! It's _your_ fault that I got this stupid marking in the first place! Now shut up, or I'll take it upon myself to add 10 _more_ scars to your colle-"

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEE…  
_  
Instantly, the whole group clapped their hands over their ears, crying out in pain.  
"Aaaaggghhhhh! That noise!" moaned Zexion.  
"Make it stooooop!" Larxene cried.  
"What IS it?" Xaldin screamed, wincing. "And where is it coming from?"  
"There!" Lexaeus whispered, pointing.

Demyx was standing at the chalk board, an emotionless expression on his face. He was holding his sitar in one of his hands, and was slowly dragging the sharp edge across the board, making a horrible squeaking sound.  
Everyone shot him pitiful looks, hoping he would just STOP! Demyx stared at them all, coldly. Suddenly, he yanked his sitar away from the board.

"Well..." he hissed to the other members. "_Now _that I've got your attention… _again…_ How about we get something straight?" He snarled a little, and jerked his thumb in his direction. "This is MY show. You guys follow MY rules, _or else._" He looked over all of them one more time. "_Is that clear?_"

They all glanced at him, back at each other. Then at him, again.

One word. Uproar.

"WHAT?"

"Listen to YOU?"

"You must be INSANE!"

"No way _I'm_ takin' orders from some WATERBOY!"

"You can go ahead and stick that 'order' up your—"

_SSSKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…_

"_AAAAAAUGHHHHH!_"

"Okay, OKAY!"

"You win!"

"_Yes-sar-ee!_"

"You're the boss! YOU'RE THE BOSS!"

Demyx scoffed, and un-summoned his sitar. "And don't you forget it," he growled. Everyone shot sideways glances at each other. _Uh, oh… He really IS losing it!_ they thought, getting a tiny bit panicked.

His face brightened a little. "Now… Let's see who's going against who in the Semi-Finals!" he shouted grinning. "Well…? C'mon!"

Everyone looked at each other again, their eyes screaming, "WHOA! Bipolar-much!"

"_Hurry up!_" Demyx growled.

"C-Coming, Demyx!" they shouted, scrambling over to the chalkboard.

When they were all finally gathered around, Demyx rubbed his hands together. "Okay… Let's see… The Semi-Finals only has 3 matches, unlike the Preliminaries, so we don't need to do them at the same time. I won in the match against Vexen *coughobviouslycough*, and Axel won in his bout against Xaldin, so the first battle will be fire vs. water!"

Axel gave a slight gulp. Xaldin glanced sideways at him, smirking. _You might of gotten a lucky break with ME, but now you have to go against Demyx! Good luck winning THAT one!_

Demyx stared at Luxord. "You're the one who won the match against Roxas, right?"

Luxord nodded.

"Great! Then you get to take on Larxene."

Larxene. Luxord blinked, then looked over at Larxene, slyly. _Fine. I'll take the little hussy on. This match will show who is REALLY the one worthy of Xigbar's love… _He clenched his fist together, grinning. _You'd better watch out, Larxene! Cuz, with the power of love on my side, there's no WAY I can lose!_

He giggled deviously to himself as Demyx continued. "I'm pretty sure Xigbar won over Zexion, and Marly over Lex, so you two go against each other, too."

"Great…" Xigbar sighed. Marluxia shot him a sly smile. _This is too easy…_ the Graceful Assassin thought.

"Okay… We'll be using the BIG screen TV over there so that ALL of us can watch the matches!"

"Oh, that's just GREAT!" Axel grumbled. He did NOT want the whole Organization to be watching when he made a fool out of himself.

"Yes, I know, _isn't_ it?" Demyx chirped.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Wait…" Xaldin started, rubbing his eye gently. "Does this mean that me and Roxas have to set everything up AGAIN?"

"Yep."

Xaldin glared at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "C'mon, Shorty, let's knock this out real quick," he grumbled as he made his way to the huge TV.

"Don't call me 'Shorty'," Roxas retorted, trailing behind him.

Once again, the Organization broke into groups, and started chattering with each other about what had partaken in the events earlier.

_**To be continued…**_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~**

_**And now for a word from our sponsors…**_

O-KAY! Time for a little essplainin'! WHY did I let such an awesome character such as Xaldin get popped in the eye with one of his own cane rows? (They're actually cane rows - not dreadlocks. XD)

'Tis simple, my friend! I've had braids before - lots of times, actually! And I know for a FACT that it is DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH to play with those in. X.x;

No joke. They're just... EVERYWHERE! DX And they're slappin' your face and eyes and crap... It's horrible! HORRIBLE! DX so, yeah. I let Xaldin get a share of the pain, too. ^-^

And that thing Larxene said about "X-Man"... I used to think that Larxene was the one who gave Saïx his scar as shown by: .com/art/The-Untold-Story-Part-Three-42417874 . I have recently changed my opinions on this. For more information, please see my soon-to-be uploaded fanfic "Initiating the New Kid".

Stay tuned!


	4. Revolution Semifinals

_**And so…**_

Xaldin stood up, cracking his back. Roxas stretched, yawning. Xaldin looked back at the others. "We're done!" he shouted, rolling his neck from side to side.

Everyone rushed over. Demyx glanced over everything, nodding. "Nice work, guys!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Aaaanywaaaays…" Demyx looked over at the chalk board. "I guess the first match'll be against me and Axel!"

Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Here we go…" he muttered as he trudged onto the dance pad.

Demyx stepped on quickly, and started flipping through the songs. "I hope you don't mind if I—"

"I do," Axel cut in, glaring at the Waterboy. "_I'm_ choosing the song."

Demyx blinked. "You DO realize that choosing your own song won't save you from getting totally OWN'T, right?"

"Yes…" Axel sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes I do…But, hey, I figured I might as well spend my last few seconds in the tournament dancing to a song I like, right?"

Demyx struck a thoughtful pose. "Mmm… 'Kay. Makes sense."

Axel flipped through the songs distractedly for a few seconds, then finally decided on a song called "Temperature". Demyx shot Axel a sly smile as he pressed the "start" button.

"Are ya ready?"

Axel grunted in response.

The music started as Sean Paul's voice started singing, _"The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul! So me give it to...so me give to... so me give it to... to all gals! Five million and forty naughty shawty! Baby girl...all my girls… all my girls...Sean da Paul say..."_

The arrows began scrolling up the screen as the chorus started. Demyx and Axel began dancing. They were both mouthing the words as they danced: " Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm, I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm… Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom… Uh oh! "

Everyone looked around at each other, a little surprised. They'd all expected Demyx to completely MURDALIZE Axel, but Axel was pretty much holding his own… They both had nothing but straight "perfects" and a few "greats" all the way through. Axel really might've had a chance at beating Demyx!

Axel was trying not to let it go to his head, but he couldn't help but he couldn't help but smile at how great he was doing! Demyx's eyes were steady on the screen, though, and his face completely impassive. He was as serious as a heart attack.

All of the other members murmured amongst themselves anxiously. Was Axel_ really_ gonna win?

Demyx narrowed his eyes, not happy about losing his audience. Axel saw the look on his face, and suddenly the plan not to let his success go to his head went down the toilet. He started getting noticeably cocky with his dancing now. He did every fancy trick in the book from eccentric arm flailing, to the swanky skippity foot motions – he even flipped around during two successive jumps once!

"Roxas, what the hell is Axel _doing?_" Vexen whispered, anxiously.

"He's gonna get KILL'T if he keeps up his dancing like that!" Xaldin added, still staring at the spectacle.

"Hey, don't look at me. _I'm_ not the one who asked him to start dancin' like a total goof-tard," Roxas replied.

As soon as everyone on the sidelines began whispering about how Axel was gonna blow it when he had been doing such a good job, Axel confirmed their thoughts. He slipped on one part, costing him 4 'boo's. Axel's eyes widened in shock. "AH! _NO!_"

Everyone groaned, as Demyx gleefully polished off the song with a perfect finish.

"**WINNER: Player number 2!**"

"Good game!" Demyx scoffed, with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"_IMBECILE!_" Vexen roared from the sidelines. "YOU WERE _SO_ CLOSE TO BEATING THAT FOOL! Ya just HAD to screw it up, _DIDN'T CHA?_"

"Well, at LEAST I did better than YOU!" Axel snapped back, moodily.

"Okay!" Demyx shouted, completely ignoring Vexen's acidic comment about him. "On toward the next match! Luxord against Larxene!"

Luxord pounded his fist into his hand, smirking. "Right…" he murmured slyly, stepping up on the dancing pad. He impatiently waited for the nymph to climb up beside him, carefully working out in his mind how to win the match.

It took him a few seconds of plotting before he finally realized that Larxene was flipping through the songs. "Wh…What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly.

"Choosing the song. You don't mind if we dance to 'Every Time We T—'"

"YES, I mind!" he snapped. "I'M the higher rank so that means that I'M choosing the freakin' song! Capeshe?"

"Al-RIGHT, al-RIGHT! I get it!" Larxene screamed back.

Luxord huffed, and began flipping through the songs.

The disgruntled nymph settled back, pouting. "This is SO unfair…" she grumbled. "This whole rank thing is stupid, anyway. I mean it's not MY fault I was the second-to-last Nobody who joined up! Even idiots like _Axel and Demyx_ can boss me around if they pull the rank card!"

"There…" Luxord finally murmured, eyes narrowing slightly.

Larxene blinked, cocking her head to the side and examining the song title. "'Crazy in Love'…? Huh…"

Luxord glared at her. _Yeah – that's right… That song describes you just PERFECTLY! Crazy… And in love! With MY Xigbar!_

He punched the start button, continuing his long speech inside of his mind. _Oh, yeah, you'd HAVE to be fuckin' crazy to be in love with MY Xigbar! Bitch, I will fuckin' kick yo' ass all up and down these streets if you even THINK about landing one of your grubby hands on him!_

He grinned wickedly as the music began to play. _And the best part is, is that this is one of the easiest songs on the game! HA! There's no WAY I can possibly lose!_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~**

_OH NO! __**I LOST!**_

Luxord laid there, slumped on the floor, panting with exhaustion as Larxene calmly filed her fingernails. "Well, that was easy," she sighed.

Luxord struggled to his feet, giving a slight, injured glance in her direction. _… This round doesn't count…_ he decided in his mind.

Xigbar snorted slightly at the crestfallen man, adding insult to injury. "Dude, you are SO totally _hopeless!_" he laughed as he went over to congratulate Larxene. "Hey, uh, nice goin, Larx…!" he chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly, and had a slight blush playing around his cheeks.

Larxene smiled a little, and responded, "Thanks – good luck in the next round, Xiggy. Hope you make it!~" The little laugh she gave after that was so sickeningly cute, it made Luxord want to gag.

Xigbar didn't notice. "Heh… Yeah – thanks. I need all the luck I can get."

Marluxia climbed on the dance pad, and turned to Xigbar. "HEY! Are we gonna do this or not? _Hurry up!_"

Xigbar shrugged. "Guess I got to go now…"

Before he could leave, Larxene grabbed his hand. "OH! Wait… Xigbar, when the match is over, I need to talk to you… Alone," she added, in a low voice. "It's really important."

Xigbar blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Yeah – okay. See ya, Larxene."

Luxord glared at the blonde as she made her way back with a potent combination of rage, envy, and self-pity. _Damn you! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, YOU BISH!_ he thought, joining Zexion over in his emo corner.

Xigbar hopped up on the pad, a little nervous looking. Demyx nodded, and said, "Right! The next match is between Xigbar and Marluxia!" Demyx announced, grinned broadly. "Good luck guys!"

The Freeshooter flashed his young apprentice a thumbs up, and started flipping through the songs. Marluxia leaned back, crossing his arms as he patiently waited for Xigbar to make his choice. Not like it really mattered what song he chose anyway, right?

Right.

"AH! Here we go." Xigbar finally settled on a song by one of his favorites singers called "Virtual Insanity". He sighed, nervously, and pressed the start button.

A sly grin broke out on Marluxia's face.

_Prepare to lose, old man…_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~**

"_WOOT!_ In yo' FACE, son! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Marluxia danced off the platform, pumping his fists in the air as an EXTREMELY pissed-off Xigbar trailing after him. Xigbar had played well, but, alas, not well enough.

"_WELL?_" the pink-haired assassin demanded with a smirk. "I beat the old git, Demyx, and now I'm callin' you OUT!"

"_OLD GIT?_" Xigbar shrieked. "Why I oughta—!"

"Oh, go take a sponge-bath, ya old _hag!_" Marluxia scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Go on, now – SCRAM!"

Xigbar practically bored holes into the man's head with his eyes, but walked away, completely seething.

Luxord smiled sadly, and went over to console him a little. "Hey, Xig. Sorry ya lost, but if it's any comfort to you, you were really goo—"

"Shut the hell up, _doofus,_" Xigbar snarled, shoving past the blonde.

Luxord cast him another injured glance. "B-But I—"

"Hey man…" Larxene slung her arm around Xigbar's shoulder, smiling a little. "Sorry that you lost and everything…"

Xigbar sighed a little. "Thanks, Larx…"

_WHAT?_ Luxord screeched in his head. That was basically what he had said!

Larxene punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. After all it—"

"Yeah, Xiggy," Demyx cut in. He walked up to them, a small, yet dangerous smile on his face. "Actually, I think it's better that you _didn't_ win…"

The two quirked an eyebrow. "Uh… Why?" Xigbar asked, scratching the back of his head a little.

"Because…" Demyx's face suddenly changed into frightening snarl, as he hissed in a voice laced with venom, "Any one who challenges ME becomes _the enemyyyy…"_

Xigbar quickly took a step back.

"Yo – DEM! Did ya hear me, or are ya just SCARED?" Marluxia taunted. "I'm WAITIN', ya know!"

Demyx turned to his soon-to-be opponent, face calm once more. "Alright then – let's settle this," he growled walking up to the other man. All of the members moved aside, not wanting to feel Psycho!Demmy's wrath.

Marluxia smirked as the boy made his way towards him. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you – ya know that? Total annihilation."

Demyx glared up at him. "I'll make you EAT those words…" he growled.

"Bring. It. On."

"FINE! Let get down to busine—"

"Uh… Ex-_CUSE_ me?"

The two guys looked over to see Larxene standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at them. "What about ME? I just beat the tar outta Mr. Brit here – don't _I_ get to proceed to the finals?"

Marluxia blinked, and looked at Demyx. "Uhhhhh…"

"Uhhhhh…" Demyx agreed.

Marluxia spun them both around, and dropped his voice down to a low whisper. "Hey, man. Your tournament. I think you'd better choose wisely or else ya might end up suffering very serious internal bleeding."

"ME?" Demyx frantically whispered back. "What am _I_ supposed to do? I forgot all about her!"

"I'm _WAI-TING!_~" Larxene shouted, tapping her foot angrily.

Demyx flinched. "Alright – I know what to do. You and Larxene go at it, and then I take on the win—"

"Wait – WHAT?" Marluxia screamed. "Why am _I_ the one that has to go an extra round?"

"Be-_CUZ_ I _said_ so," Demyx retorted.

"No, man. That ain't gonna work. I just WENT! Why don't YOU go against—"

"No fuckin' way!" Demyx snapped. "Since I'm the unofficial champ already, YOU two are the ones who should have to—"

"Ch-_yeah!_" Marluxia scoffed. "_UN-_official being the keyword! I'm TIRED!"  
"Well, suck it up!"

"Ya know, I don't even KNOW why I…"

The two went on bickering for a while. Larxene raised an eyebrow. "H-Hey, don't…!" She sighed, throwing her hands up into the air. "_Whatever_. This isn't even worth fighting over. I'm out." With that, she turned, and made her way to the watchers' circle.

Luxord gasped, and grabbed her arm. "WAIT! What are you doing? Are you giving up your chance just like THAT?"

Larxene gave him a strange look. "Uh… Yeah. It's just a game, man…"

Luxord's eyes narrowed into slits. "… Of course…" he growled coldly. _You don't deserve him, ya little slut._

Demyx and Marluxia continued quarreling through out all of this, completely unaware that Larxene had dropped out. Axel blinked, and yelled out, "YO!"

"_WHAT?_" the two exploded.

"Guys, COOL IT! Larx ain't even playin' no more!"

Demyx blinked. "Really?"

"Oh… 'Kay, that works, too," Marluxia added, nodding.

Demyx shot him a dangerous smile again. "Guess that mans it's just you and me, mofo!"

Marluxia put his hands on his hips, grinning. "Hope you're ready…!~"

_**To be continued…**_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~**

_**And now for a word from our sponsors…**_

This chapter was added on MONTHS after the others, when I was exhausted from school and way out of practice, writing-wise. It might be a little more… raw than usual, but, hopefully, you guys will still enjoy it. ^^

Also, don't worry about Luxord – he'll get over himself soon enough.


	5. Revolution Finale

As the two power-mad competitors jumped on the dance pad, Marluxia glanced over Demyx, a sly smirk on his face. "May I do the honors…?" the Graceful Assassin asked.

"Sure – you're gonna get your butt handed to you no matter WHAT you choose," Demyx scoffed back.  
"We'll see about that…" Marluxia grumbled, flipping through songs.

While that was going on, Larxene silently stalked up to Xigbar, and grabbed his hand. He blinked, completely dumbfounded, and turned to her. "What—?"

She put a finger to her lips, shaking her head, and began leading him away. No one seemed to notice their absence…

Except for one particular blonde gambler, that is. Luxord's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the two stealthily make their escape. _Why that little…_ He huffed angrily, slinking from shadow to shadow, following after them. _Where do THEY think they're going?_

He crouched down and peeked around a corner to see the two caught up in what seemed to be an important discussion. Xigbar was leaning against a wall, listening to Larxene talk with a somewhat incredulous look on his face. He rarely seemed to interrupt, though when he did, Larxene listened intently. She didn't angrily cut him off or snap at him like one would expect from her.

Though Luxord strained to listen, he couldn't make out a single word either of them said – just low, urgent murmuring. His face flushed with indignant rage. _What could they be TALKING about that's so important that they'd have to leave and go by themselves like this? What is she SAYING to him?_

Suddenly, Xigbar's face lit up in sudden realization, and Luxord could hear him give a long, "_Ohhhhhhhh…!_"

"Yeah… See, that's what I was trying to tell you…"

Luxord leaned forward trying to catch more of their secretive conversation, when he heard Marluxia give a loud, "Ah-HAH! This looks like it'll be a good one!"

Larxene looked up. "Ah… Looks like the two boneheads are starting again… C'mon, let's go – we'll talk about this more later."

"M'kay."

Luxord pressed his body against the wall, trying not to call attention to himself. _Damn that limey bloke…! He couldn't have chosen a worse time to make his bloody decision, could he?_

He held his breath as the two passed him; they didn't seem to notice he was there. He sighed in relief, and was about to head off behind them as if nothing had happened, when Larxene called out behind herself, "Yo, LUX! You comin' or what?"

Luxord stared at the blonde, astonished. _H…How did she…? Oh, forget it!_ With an angry grunt, he followed after the two.

Demyx was smirking at Marluxia's choice as if he were an idiot for even considering it. The arrogant look on his face irked the Graceful Assassin to no end. "Butterfly, huh…? You sure about that?"

Marluxia nodded proudly. "One of my favorites. I can beat ANYONE at this song."

"We'll see about that soon enough. But first…" Demyx's eyes glittered malevolently. "Why don't we kick it up a notch…?"

Marly didn't like the sound of that. He narrowed his eyes, peering suspiciously at Demyx. "… What do you mean?"

Demyx smirked again, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well these ARE the finals, after all…" he started. "I think that it's about time we graduated from silly old LIGHT mode, huh?"

Marluxia gasped as he flipped the mode onto standard. "WHAT? Standard – are you craz—"

"OOPS! My foot slipped!" Demyx pressed the "start" button before Marluxia could do anything about it. He was going to play on standard whether he liked it or not.

As the music began, Marluxia's head started to whirl. _BLAST! That son-of-a-biscuit-eating BULLDOG! I can't believe that cur would pull such a cheap shot! I'm GOOD in standard mode, but probably NOTHING compared to him!_ He shot Demyx a nervous glance. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna DO?_

He didn't have enough time to think out a plan, because before he knew it, the dancing had begun. _SHIZ-NIT!_

Xaldin tsk-tsked, jerking his thumb in Marly's direction. "He's sweatin' it already – I can tell."

"Aye," Vexen agreed. "Doesn't look like he's gonna last too long, huh?"

"Not on standard he won't," Zexion grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You can say that again – imagine if it was on hard!" Roxas cried.

"Oh jeez – I'm going into cardiac arrest just thinking about it…" Luxord said with a shudder.

Marluxia gulped slightly, hearing his audience murmuring in slight disapproval. He was so thrown-off, that his foot slipped and it cost him about four "boos". Demyx grinned.

Xigbar threw his hand in the air exasperatedly. "WELP! That's it. Game."

"Yeah – no way Marluxia can come back from a slip up like that," Larxene agreed.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed into slits and his jaw clenched tightly. _NO!_ he thought. _I will NOT go down this way! I will NOT! I am the Graceful Assassin for Christ's sake!_

He glared over at the Melodious Nocturne who was smirking as if it was already over, and, so overcome with blazing jealousy that he could hardly THINK, did something he thought he'd never do…

Saix gasped. "WHAT THE—?"

"_HOLY—!_"

"What is he—?"

Demyx yelped and ducked just in time to dodge a fierce spinning kick. It cost him three "boos" and a "good" that Marly easily racked up with all "perfects". His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

_He's CHEATING!_

Indignant rage instantly flared up in the blonde, unofficial champion. _CHEATING? In MY tournament? Why I oughta—! _"O SNAP!"

He had to sacrifice two more "boos" to dodge a carefully aimed sweeping kick. Marluxia was now in the lead.

He growled, trying his best to make up the points, but Marluxia wasn't ABOUT to give up his lead any time soon.

"Can he DO that?" Roxas cried.

Lex shrugged. "I… I can't believe it, but… It looks like Marluxia's actually gonna WIN!"

Demyx's eyes blazed with an insane fury. _Oh NO he's not!_ he thought, glaring in the cocky assassin's direction. Deciding to stoop to the mongrel's level, he pushed Marluxia as hard as he could.

Marluxia screamed, nearly falling off of his DDR pad. It cost him seven "boos". Whether he liked it or not, Demyx was back in the lead!

"AGH! Why you little! UGHN!" Marluxia shoved Demyx back, and continued racking points up.

"HEY!" Demyx screamed. With an enraged grunt, he shoved Marluxia as HARD as he could. This time Marluxia DID fall off the DDR podium.

He barely had enough time to get in two perfects before Marluxia tackled him to the ground, shrieking with rage.

"WHAT THE _HECK_ ARE YOU DOING? _GET OFF OF ME!_" Demyx shrieked.

"Hell NO, you big _CHEATER!_"

"I'M the cheater?"

"Sure as fuck am! I never agreed to play that song on standard mode and you freakin' KNOW it!"

"It doesn't MATTER! _I'M_ the unofficial champ so _**I**_ get to make the rules around here!"

"Well last _**I**_ checked that wasn't a god-be-damned RULE!"

"Don't you take that tone with me you CRETIN!"

"CRETIN? Why I oughta—"

"GAME OVER!" the game announced suddenly. "Oh well. Practice makes mediocre!"

Demyx stared at the Game Over screen – the first one he'd ever earned. EVER.

"You…! _YOU…!_" He screamed abruptly, and began slapping Marluxia in a complete _frenzy._ "_LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!_"

"ME?" Marluxia shrieked, slapping back. "YOU'RE the idiot who rigged the freakin' game—!"

"HEY! Break it up!" Lex cried, ripping Marluxia off of Demyx's body.

"Yeah, seriously," Xigbar added, helping Demyx up. "It's just a game, after all—"

"Don't TOUCH me…!" Demyx hissed, yanking his arm away.

Marluxia glared at him, patted himself down, and looked up at the score. A giant, wicked grin split his face in two. "Well, well, WELL!" he laughed. "Look who's the new OFFICIAL champ!"

Demyx gasped, whipping around. "WHAT?" he screeched. He stomped his foot. "Oh that does NOT freakin' _COUNT!_ You're _DISQUALIFIED_ for CHEATING!"

"But you can't do that!" Marluxia said with a snicker.

"WHY THE HECK _NOT?_"

"Because… It's not against the RULES to cheat!"

Demyx stopped for a second. "OF COURSE IT'S AGAINST THE RULES, YOU DOPE!"

Marluxia only jerked his thumb in the direction of the chalkboard. "Coulda fooled me."

Demyx blinked, and scrambled back over to the chalkboard, running his finger over the words as he hastily read over them.

"One: No beginner mode. Two: If someone beats you fair and square, no going berserk, saying they cheated, and cussing the winner, along with the game out with every foul word in the book. Three: … Have… fun." The boy's eyes widened as he trailed off.

Marluxia's smirk grew wider. "I rest my case."

Larxene blinked. "He DOES have a point…" she pointed out.

Demyx looked as if he was going to tear his hair out. "AGHHH…! Okay, _FINE!_" He snatched up the piece of chalk, and scrawled on the chalkboard, "**NO CHEATING.**"

He underlined it three times and huffed with self-content. "There! _DISQUALIFIED!_" he screamed, pointing at Marluxia.

"Doesn't count. You wrote it AFTER the match," the Assassin replied with a cocky smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm with Number XI in this one," Saix said slowly.

Demyx ground his teeth together with enough force to shatter a rock, his face turning a dark scarlet color and his nostrils flaring ever-so-slightly. He looked about ready to EXPLODE!

"… Fine…" he hissed at last. "We'll go against each other again… _BUT!_" His eyes narrowed on the pink-haired assassin. "_I_ get to pick the song this time! And if I catch you cheating again…" He let the sentence dangle threateningly.

Marluxia only shrugged nonchalantly and motioned dramatically to the DDR dance pads. "After you, soon-to-be-defeated-_UN_offical-champion…!~"

Demyx growled and stomped past him. Xigbar slapped his forehead. "Man, I am _really_ not likin' the new, crazy Waterboy, dude…"

"Neither am I," Axel huffed, his pride still maimed from the scathing beating Demyx had dished out before.

"Eh – neutral," Larxene yawned, leaning heavily on Xigbar's shoulder.

Luxord hissed at the very sight.

"I just don't get why Marluxia would go out of his way to make him even crazier…" Lex murmured. "It just doesn't make sense!" He was already plenty revved up about winning…"

"That's what he's counting on," Zexion sighed. "He's hoping Demyx will get so involved with trying to beat him, he'll slip up and eventually fail. Personally, I don't think that's going to happen. Demyx is way too professional… Especially when it comes to this sort of thing…"

"I wouldn't count on that…" Roxas grumbled, watching the steamed Waterboy flip through various songs.

"… Ah-HA! Here we are!" He grinned over at the Assassin. "Aerobic ABCs. And, YES, we ARE doing it on standard mode!"

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

"Be-CAUSE it's a part of the rules!"

"No it isn't."

"_YES_, it…" Demyx trailed off, then growled. "Hold on…"

As he stomped over to write the newest rule up on the chalkboard, Marluxia sighed and began mentally preparing himself for the challenge – something he hadn't been able to do the time before.

Zexion shook his head in disbelief. "Ooh, this guy is _good._"

Vexen gasped. "Oh my… Did Zexion just give Number XI a compliment?"

"Surely the sign of the apocalypse…" Lex murmured, managing to keep a completely straight face all the while. "You aren't the Anti-Christ, are you?"

"Shut _up_."

The two did as they were told, grinning all the while.

"_THERE!_"

Marluxia glanced back as Demyx jumped back on his pad, snarling. "…What?"

"I wrote it down."

"Wrote _what_ down?"

"Th…The RULE!"

Marluxia pulled the most irritatingly blank look possible. "… Rule…?"

Demyx glared holes into the older man. "… Never mind…" he hissed past gritted teeth.

Without another moment of hesitation, the match officially started.

Everyone watched in awe. At first, the song started slowly, but as it went on, the tempo kept on increasing ever-so-slightly. As expected, Marluxia held his own exceptionally. The two almost looked identical, their feet moving in uniform to the words of the song. Both bobbed their heads to the beat, trying to "feel" the rhythm better. Despite Marluxia's lax attitude before, the air was pretty tense. No one smiled or cracked jokes now!

The Organization watched in reverent silence.

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow. "Huh… Marluxia's actually doing pretty well for himself…"

"I agree," Vexen huffed. "Never would have guessed that the pink-haired _buffoon_ would make it so far. But it's only a matter of time before IX, as the kids say, 'lays the smack-down on his whup-ass'."

"Hmmm… I wouldn't go as far as to say that…" Lex murmured. "In fact, I think he might have a pretty good chance of winning—"

"Are you _MAD?_" Vexen cut in. "I don't think you _saw_ how badly Demyx _HUMILIATED_ me before!"

Lex shot him a side-ways glance. "And I don't think you saw how badly Marluxia beat _ME_."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Lexaeus… my old friend… No offence, but even _I _could beat you… And that's saying a lot."

Lex rolled his eyes with a little huff. "Don't rub it in."

"I'm not. It's just that… well… I know XI is an exceptional player, but… well… Demyx _is _the Melodious Nocturne. Music is his _thing_."

"And Marluxia is the _Graceful_ Assassin. C'mon, Vexen – I _know_ you don't care for him—"

"COMPLETE understatement."

"—but at least give him some credit. I think you are forgetting how competitive he can be once he sets his mind to it."

"I _am_ giving him credit," Vexen hissed. "But there is definitely _NO_ way anyone – XI included – could take IX in DDR. There is just no way."

"Mmm-hmm… Well…" Lex turned his attention back to the on-going match.

The tempo of the music was slowly speeding up and the combinations of the moves were steadily getting more and more difficult. Still, the stony-faced competitors showed no sign of weakness and continued flawlessly. It was going to be an _extremely_ close match.

"… Then how about a little bet…?" Lex continued softly.

Luxord perked up a few yards away.

Vexen blinked. "… GAMBLING, Lexaeus? _YOU?_"

"Just a tiny one… 25 munny that Marluxia will win. If you are _really_ as confident as you'd have me believe, then you have nothing to lose."

Vexen grinned. "Ah, this is such a big mistake , my friend… But no skin off my nose. 25 munny on IX. And don't expect some sort of discount because you're a good acquaintance of mine. No, no – I expect all of it – and in cash."

"But of course."

The two shook hands firmly to seal the deal.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before Luxord came moseying on over, his usual charming grin plastered on his face. "Say, lads…" he drawled in his silky-smooth British accent. "If I heard right, it seems you two chaps are havin' some sort of deal, correct…?"

Lex nodded. "Yes, Luxord – we're betting on who will win the match."

"Ah… I see…" Luxord flashed another class-A grin. "How's about I help… uh… make it official? Ya know – cash in the bets and all that rubbish, savvy?"

"I don't know why anyone would bother, anyway," Axel scoffed with his arms crossed. "Demyx is 'bout near unbeatable. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah – especially as crazy as he's been getting," Roxas added.

"So what – do you wish to place a bet as well?" Lex asked calmly.

"Yeah – I guess we do," Axel replied. "Fifty munny that—"

"_FIFTY MUNNY?_" Luxord squealed. "Oh no, no, no, no, _NO,_ mates! That just won't do! You need to bet at least 500 munny _each_ or it ain't a proper _GAMBLE_, savvy?"

"Yes, kids, remember – gambling's good for you…!~" Vexen drawled.

"Shut up, ya old geezer – I ain't no kid!" Axel snapped.

"So it's official then? 500 munny each?" Luxord interrupted in hopes of stopping the catfight before it started.

"Sure, man, whatever."

Luxord grinned slyly. "Good… good…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lux, who do _you_ think is gonna win? Ya know – sine you're runnin' this whole gamblin' charade anyhow…"

Luxord grinned and shrugged. "Well, pretty much the obvious choice would be—"

"I think Marly's gonna win," Larxene cut in.

"Yeah," Xigbar added.

"M-Me, too!" Luxord screamed, blushing furiously. He glanced at Xigbar, and pouted a bit, determined to show his loyalty.

"Alright then! Wait – why?" Vexen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luxord blinked. "Uh…"

Larxene shrugged. "I know my way around Marluxia better than Emo-Boy knows his way around mascara," she grunted, jerking her thumb in Zexion's direction.

He glared holes into the back of her head.

"Once he gets his mind wrapped around something," she continued, "he won't let go for all the tea in China, and he's HELL-BENT on winning this here tournament."

"Yeah, and I know Demyx, and when he starts getting all psychotic like this – as rare as it is, it can only mean one thing. Big trouble," Xigbar added.

Xaldin sucked his teeth. "Xigbar, you're makin' a big mistake, man. "I thought you were smarter than that! There's no way Mr. Pink-Haired, Fruit-cup Sissy-pants can take the Waterboy in any kinda dance competition."

"Look how well he's doing now!" Lex pointed out again.

"But you're missing the point!" Zexion hissed. "Anyone who would possibly resort to _CHEATING_ is obviously incapable of coming out on top!" His voice came out a bit more forceful than he would have liked, but he was still stinging from that one emo remark Larxene had given before.

"Exactly," Vexen agreed.

Axel grinned. "Ah-HA! _Two_ bookworms on my side? Now I know there's no WAY I can lose this bet!"

Lex rolled his eyes. "Well, Saix, whose side are YOU on?"

Saix, who was staring silently at the match, blinked slowly as a thoughtful expression caressed his face. After a moment, he turned his golden, emotionless eyes to the others. "Usually, I'd go with IX… But even as much as I loathe that pompous, arrogant _fool_ Marluxia… I can never forgive that boy for mortifying me like that…"

Larxene blinked. "But… I was the one who beat—"

"Not that," the Diviner growled.

"_Also, if someone beats you fair and square, NO going berserk, saying they cheated, and cussing the winner, along with the game out with every foul word in the book. …Saix…"_

The dark frown on his face deepened into a scowl. _I can't believe that jackass would single me out like that…!_

"… Oh… Well, um…" Luxord blinked, staring at the tightly drawn expression of repressed rage on the other's face. "… Uh… Yeah. So how much are you guys bettin' on this again?"

Saix handed him a huge wad of cash. "10,000 munny on the pink buffoon."

Xaldin's eyes bugged. He let out a low whistle. "So… much… confidence! Alright – I'm in for 50,000!"

"I'm raisin' mine to _100,000!"_

"_**500,000!**_"

Luxord grinned giddily as the munny poured in.

Marluxia and Demyx were in the heat of battle by now – eyes locked on the screen, their minds swirling with the tempo, and their feet going faster than lightning. Neither really heard the shouts and screams and betting going on behind them; their thoughts were both on the utter destruction of their enemy.

With a wide grin _finally_ cracking his face in two, Demyx polished off the song with a dramatic twirl, earning one last 'perfect!' "_HA!_ I win – I didn't miss a single one!" he boasted triumphantly.

"Ooh! That's nice, that's nice, but, uh… Guess what? Neither did _**I**_, dumb-fuck!"

Demyx eyed him carefully. "… Not a single one? At all? Including 'almost's and 'good's?"

"Yup. I swear to God, Kingdom Hearts as my witness."

"Then… I guess we're gonna have to go by score…"

Marly shrugged. "M'kay."

"_M'kay_, m'kay."

There was a tensed silence, though most of the anxiousness was radiating from the gamblers in the back since both players were absolutely _certain_ they'd won.

There was complete silence as the game tallied up the score. Suddenly, Xigbar gasped, along with half of the audience.

Saix blinked. "Well, what do you know…? XI beat him by 4 'perfect's. Unbelievable." A grin almost cracked his face. _Almost._

Vexen let out an _extremely_ mature whine. "But… But that's _IMPOSSIBLE!_"

Luxord cackled giddily. "TIME TO PAY UP, _BETCHEZ!_"

Axel groaned, fishing around in his pockets for his bank card. "This is _SO_ unfair…" he grumbled as he portalled off.

"_Tell_ me about it…" Roxas sighed, following after him.

Zexion glared at Lex one more time before he left. "H…How could you possibly…?"

Lex simply shrugged and smiled. "I have my hunches…"

Zexion stared at him a while longer, gave him a quick, short nod, and portalled off to pay his dues.

Luxord grinned at Xigbar and Larxene who were slapping each other high-fives and howling with laughter. "Well, how did _you_ know Marly was gonna win, Xiggy?" he asked.

Xigbar shrugged, still grinning up a storm. "Iunno – I just went with what Larxene said!"

Luxord grinned, nodding a bit as he thought back to how much munny he'd scored by this lucky strike. _… Alright, this makes us even,_ he decided in his mind.

And as the now-broke losers hobbled off to pay off their gambling debts, what were the two players doing? Well, Demyx, for one, was staring slack-jawed at the huge TV as if he couldn't believe it. Marluxia crossed his arms, grinned slyly at the younger man.

"I win."

Something inside Demyx snapped. "No you _DIDN'T!_" he screamed with enough force to actually make Marly flinch. "_I _won! _**ME!**_ You _CHEATED!_"

"I did not!" Marluxia cried. "Everyone SAW me! I won fair and square this time and you KNOW it!"

"I _WON,_ okay? _**ME!**_ Me, me, ME! I'm _Demyx!_ The Melodious Nocturne! A freakin' _SITAR_ for Christ's sake! I'm the _**CHAMP!**_"

"Not anymore you're not," Marluxia replied with a grin as he sidled off. "DDR has a new, _official_ champion, and that champion is _me_. Ta-ta!"

"No, no, _**NO!**_" Demyx screamed, practically foaming at the mouth. "I WON! Not you! _ME! __**DANGIT!**_"

He kicked the DDR pad, in rage, pulling at his hair and screaming at the top of his lungs about how he HATED this stupid game, and how he wished the creators would die in a fire, and how much Marluxia was SUCH a cheater and on, and on, and on for… quite some time.

Saix watched the spectacle with an amused twinkle in his eye as Demyx broke the very rule _he'd_ been singled out for!

_Ah, karma is a cruel bitch, is she not…?_

And this time he DID smile.

_**The end…?**_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

_**And now for a word from our sponsors…**_

Truth be told, there were supposed to be two other chapters of GaNACO, but I've just about moved on, so I don't expect them to ever be done. Oh well. They would have been pretty funny, too, if I could just get up the inspiration to do them.

Also, as you can see, Luxord is a firm believer in the phrase that "munny heals all wounds". XDDD

Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
